Recently, with the object of more safely protecting a passenger from a collision caused on a side of an automobile, an airbag device (a side airbag device) has been installed on the side of the passenger compartment.
Patent Document 1 discloses a clip (holding fixture) for an airbag used for attaching a garnish to a vehicle body under the condition that the airbag device is accommodated in the garnish. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Patent Document 1 described above, this clip (holding fixture) for an airbag includes: a pin member (11); and a grommet member (12), wherein a head portion of the pin member (11) is attached to the garnish (4). A leg portion (19) of the pin member (11) is inserted into a cylindrical portion (22) of the grommet member (12). Under the condition that a first engaging pawl (16) of the leg portion (14) is engaged with a first engaging portion (25) of the cylindrical portion (22), the garnish (4) is attached to an inner panel (5). When an airbag (31) is inflated, an engagement of the first engaging pawl (16) with the first engaging portion (25) is released and a second engaging pawl (17) is engaged with a second engaging portion (26). Due to the foregoing, a gap is formed between the garnish (4) and the inner panel (5) and an airbag (31) is expanded from this gap. In this connection, reference numerals in the parentheses are the same as those described in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Official gazette of JP-2002-37007-A